Enigmatic Fate
by Nukefox19
Summary: After a failed project of hoping to fix the past in his life, Naruto finds himself in a world of myths. Something he never believed in his entire life, is now 'entering' his life. (My apologies for a short summary)


**Okay, so the way of how this story is going to start isn't really in the game. However, if you** **tune to MrRhexx's youtube channel, you'll see where I got this from. **

_**Prologue**_

Just outside Whiterun was a stadium where many participants come to enter a tournament of whom the strongest is in Skyrim. Whether it is human, or creature, it was open to any. Many have come, and several have died in such a tournament. The host of this tournament? This tournament has been going on for quite some time now and no one knows. The audience and participants have all wanted to know who this host was that would make this tournament. The announcer would tell them the rules and who would go up against who. Even the announcer himself doesn't know who the host is. There wasn't the slightest of clue to help find out who it was. Some fights would be just a normal fight, but sometimes, some fights would turn out to be a fight to the death match. Up where the throne seat was, which is meant for the host to sit and examine, the announcer stood beside it. He held up his arm to silence the crowd so he could announce the first match.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a pleasure to have you all here. This first match has been set for a real treat for you all." The announcer looked down at the field where there was a gate on each side. He saw a guard standing in front of both gates and nodded. Given the signal, the guards opened their gate, as ten Khajiits came out of one gate, while ten Argonians came out the other. There was a weapon rack next to the gates, which they all knew how this would turn out to be, "This fight… is a fight to the death!" The audience erupted in cheers, "However!" Down on the field, there was another gate. A gate just below the throne and the guard standing by that gate opened it to where three saber-toothed tigers came walking out, "These sabre-toothed tigers will make this more of a challenge." The Khajiits and Argonians eyed the sabre-toothed tigers and watched how they were slowly approaching them. The Khajiits and Argonians knew damn well that they were going to have to work together to take these creatures down. Just before the Khajiits and Argonians charged after the creatures, a bright light came between them and their targets. They shielded their eyes, while the audience went to dead silence. Even the sabres stayed back from the light. Once the light faded, the participants could hear the audience mumbling and then unshielded their eyes to see some person lying there on the ground.

The mysterious person was wearing some sort of spandex suit that covered his entire body. It was colored black and burnt orange (Design similar to Deadpool, just different colors). He has two katanas strapped to his back, both sheathed. The sabres approached the mysterious person and began sniffing the body. These tigers were well trained only to kill when they were put in a match. They're smart of how they know who they'd be facing too. They wouldn't just kill anyone they've seen either. The announcer observed what the tigers were doing and saw that this 'person' was causing a delay in the match. He held up his arm, which caused the audience to silence, "Kill him."

The participants looked up at the announcer wondering why he would order that when there was nothing wrong with this person. However, the next thing everyone knew was that one of the tiger's head went flying in the air. They all looked at the person that appeared and saw that he had his katana drawn. The other tigers charged at him, but they both too lost their head to this mysterious person. The announcer was bug-eyed and began to get rather ticked, "Kill him!"

Both Khajiits and Argonians didn't hesitate, as they all charged in after this person. Up in the stands, Aela, Farkas, and Vilkas sat and watched of what was about to transpire, _"The host isn't going to be happy when they find out what happened here." _

The Khajiits and Argonians shouted as they were closing in on the mysterious guy. They all saw the guy just standing there with his katanas drawn and being held down on his sides. He just stood there and watched them coming at him. The figure leaned to the right a bit, and then to the left. In a blink of an eye, the guy was gone. All the Khajiits and Argonians came to a sudden halt. The audience erupted both in anger, and in shock to see that the figure was behind the group of fighters. They all looked at the fighters and saw blood shoot up everywhere in the air.

The announcer was completely shocked to see the fighters slain so fast. He watched the figure sheath one of his katanas. Then he saw the guy turn around and point his other katana up at him. The audience went dead silent to hear what he had to say, "You. You ordered those people and creatures to kill me?" The guy's voice was mellow and deep, which made the announcer not even respond right away.

"Who is this guy?" Someone in the audience questioned.

"Did someone summon him?"

The announcer cleared his throat and remained looking down at the guy on the field, "I did. I did because you were causing a delay in the match. Now, who are you?"

A chuckle came from the figure, "You don't need to know who I am." He said and sheathed his other katana, "But I'd like to know where I am though."

"I'll tell you where you are, if you tell me your name."

The figure sighed behind his mask and with a swift motion, threw a throwing knife up at the announcer, which impaled him right on his forehead, "I have no time for you." He said, and then the audience looked at the announcer to see him fall backwards. The crowd erupted in panic from seeing this guy kill the announcer and all began to make their way for the exit.

"Such a waste of time." The figure said and began to look for an exit himself. However, he came to a stop to see guards coming to surround him.

"You have committed crimes against Skyrim and her people, what says you in your defense?" The guard standing across from him stated.

"Skyrim? Who the hell is that?"

"You either come with us or we'll kill you where you stand."

The man tilted his head, "Oh really?"

"Kill him!" The guard shouted, which they all charged after him.

_Back in the stands_

The members of the companions were now standing watching the fight unfold on the field. People were still running for an exit and not wanting to end up like the announcer. Farkas reached for his sword, "Shouldn't we help the guards?"

Vilkas shook his head, "He hasn't threatened the companions. It would be unnecessary to get involved."

Aela crossed her arms under her chest and remained watching the figure slaughtering the guards one-by-one, "He's right. Besides, I don't think we would be of much help if we went up against him."

Farkas looked at Aela, "Are you doubting us?"

"No. I know we can handle many other things, but this guy… I don't think we can take him on."

Seconds passed and all the guards were lying on the ground in a puddle of their own blood. They watched the guy sheath his katanas and walked for the exit gate. Farkas sighed, "The sun is going to set soon. We should head home."

"Yeah. All the people are gone now too." Vilkas responded.

Aela turned and began to make her way up the stairs, leaving Farkas and Vilkas behind. The two looked at one another and began to wonder what was up with her. A few minutes passed and the companion members made it outside the stadium. They walked down the road that leads to Whiterun in silence. However, that silence didn't last long once they were on the road, "How do you suppose he winded up here?" Vilkas asked.

"Maybe he's a magician in training and somehow screwed up to where it sent him here?" Farkas replied.

Vilkas cupped his chin and began rubbing it, "Maybe, or he could've been in some battle up against some necromancer."

Farkas blinked once and raised his eyebrows, "Necromancer you say?"

Vilkas shrugged, "Yeah. I mean, there's no telling how he ended up here."

Aela kept focusing on the path ahead and saw the entrance to Whiterun up ahead, "Aela, what do you think?" Vilkas asked.

The huntress kept walking, not stopping at all, "I don't know. If anything, Farkas's prediction sounds more reasonable."

Farkas smiled, "Maybe we should ask him the next time we see him."

"Yeah, but when will that be?" Vilkas asked. He was right though, after seeing how this guy appeared and acted, there's no telling where he went off to. He could be out in the wild somewhere, or for all they know, he could be dead. Although, it was highly unlikely from the performance he displayed back at the stadium.

Aela saw the stable up ahead and spotted someone coming out from a stall. She narrowed her eyes and saw that it was a man. This man had spiky blonde hair and a well toned upper body since he had no shirt on. He had black pants on with black combat boots on. To her, she saw that the boots looked like ebony. What really caught her eyes was that he had a suit folded and wrapped up under his arm, _"That suit… that's him!" _Once she saw the katanas still strapped to his back, that's what made her finalize who it was.

Farkas looked up at the moon and smiled at such a sight, "I feel like going for a night stroll."

Vilkas looked up at the moon as well and felt the same, "I think I'll join you brother." He then looked at Aela and saw that she was looking at a stall, "What about you Aela?"

The huntress watched the blonde walk to the gates and wanted to find out what this guy was up to, "I'm going to go on home. You two go do what you want."

Farkas cocked an eyebrow and began to realize that something was up with Aela tonight. He knew right now wasn't the best time to approach the situation, "Okay," He turned to look at Vilkas, "Are you ready brother?"

Vilkas smiled, "Whenever you are."

"We'll see you later tonight Aela." Farkas said, and began walking down the road again with Vilkas.

Aela turned to see her fellow companion members were already a good enough distance out and decided to get back to the task at hand. She picked up the pace to the gate to find this mysterious man.

_Inside Whiterun_

Once the huntress was in Whiterun, she had lost the man she was looking for, _"Damn it. Where did he go?"_

Nearly everyone was home or people decided to go to the bar for some drinks. The streets were empty, except for the guards walking around to make sure there was no funny business going on. She continued down the main path and kept glancing side to side, hoping to find this guy. She decided to make this search a little more advanced and turned a corner of someone's home. Once she did, she felt someone grab her arm. She felt herself being slammed against the wall and looked to see that the person doing this was the blonde she had seen just not too long ago. The blonde had his katana drawn and pointed right at her neck, "Why have you been following me?"

That deep mellow voice… she defiantly knew that it was him now. She looked closely and saw his blue eyes and then looked at the blade that was lined up with her neck. Her hand slid to her side, attempting to reach for her own sword. Luckily, he wasn't paying attention to her actions since she was staring him in the eye. She drew her sword and swung it up at his katana to get it away from her. The blonde stepped back, while Aela swung her sword at him. He easily intercepted her attack. She continued swinging her sword at him, "That's none of your business." She said and kicked him hard against his stomach. The blonde hunched a bit, which gave Aela the chance she needed.

She swung her sword down at him, but her attempt was blocked. The blonde drew his second katana out to prevent her attack from hurting him. He pushed her back so that he could stand straight up and gave her a smirk, "You don't know who you're dealing with, do you?"

"I don't. But I assure you I'm nothing like those fighters or sabres you struck down at the stadium. You easily took out amateurs and trained creatures." She stood there and saw him just standing there with the same smirk on his face, "Me. I'm far much stronger than any of them."

The blonde closed his eyes and chuckled, "Oh really?"

Aela stood there not saying another word and stabbed her sword at him. The blonde slid to the side to avoid her attempt. He then sheathed his katanas, which cause Aela to look at him in mischief, "Why sheathe your weapons?"

The blonde smiled, "Because I won't need them."

The huntress blushed in frustration after realizing what he meant. Her anger was rising, and rather quickly, "You dare insult the companions?!" She swung her sword at him again, only that the blonde easily dodged it.

"If you think you can beat me, then prove it to me." He performed a back flip to avoid a horizontal swing from the huntress. Once he was standing straight up, he saw that she was right up in front of him. This nearly surprised him from her speed, but he didn't let that slow him down and was easily dodging her continuous swinging. The way she was swinging her sword wasn't like amateurs, he admitted that she was using the blade with skills. His smile turned into a grin, _"I'll have to lead this fight out of this town. I can't make a scene here." _His eyes shifted to the ground behind his enemy and saw his suit still sitting on the ground all folded up still. He spun around the huntress and grabbed his suit.

Aela turned around and saw that he was running. She quickly picked up her pace and chased after him, "Quit running you coward!"

_Outside Whiterun (Again)_

The blonde kept running and saw that he came out to a small little forest. He looked back and could still see the town in his sight, but also saw Aela still chasing him. When he was escaping the town to lead this fight somewhere else, he successfully made it out without a single guard spotting him or the huntress, _"Okay, this should do it." _He tossed his suit onto a tree, which rested on a branch. Quickly turning around, he ducked instantly from a swing that would've taken his head clean off.

"About time you stopped running!" She kicked him again right on his stomach, which caused him to stumble back against a tree, "You know, now that we're outside of Whiterun, I don't have to hold back." Aela sheathed her sword.

The blonde removed himself from the tree and saw the woman hold her arms out to the side. Her body began to expand and fur was coming out all over her body. Her arms became more muscular, fingers extended with claws, etc. (Not going into full transformation description since you all should know). The blonde's eyes were widened, "What the hell?"

Aela was now completely in her werewolf form and looked down at the blonde. The werewolf swept down at him. The blonde was still astonished and reacted late, but he jumped back hoping to avoid it. Due to him being shocked from her transformation, he managed to take a deadly scratch across his chest. He looked down at his body and saw three large scratch marks that were causing him to bleed out, "Shit." The blonde reached for his katanas, but was stopped when Aela kept sweeping at him, which was causing him to keep his weapons sheathed. He grabbed the werewolf's arm to launch himself up and around her. Again, he reached for his katanas, but Aela backhanded the blonde and sent him crashing hard against a tree. The impact was so hard, that it caused his body to loosen to where he spat out blood, _"Damn it. She's preventing me from drawing my weapons. If this keeps up, I'll wind up dead." _He began to find it a little difficult to breath from taking such a beating, _"I have to get out of here." _

The blonde stepped forward to gain his posture. He saw the werewolf swiping its claws at him, but he managed to duck on time to avoid it. The claws made contact with the tree instead and managed to get stuck. Aela pulled her arm trying to get her claws free and with one last pull, she managed to get free. She turned around and saw that blonde was running.

"Man, a woman turning into a werewolf? Just where the hell am I?" The blonde questioned himself and kept running. He looked back and saw the werewolf closing in on him extremely fast, "You got to be kidding me!" He grabbed his katanas and pulled them out, only to have them flying out of his hands. Dirt was getting all over his body and he could feel fur against him too. He felt himself being pinned to the ground on his back and his arms were out to the side being pinned by the wolf's paws. The wolf had him pinned and there was nothing he could do. He was simply overpowered in strength, so he just lied there not even bothering to try anymore, _"This is it… I'm going to get devoured by a damn werewolf chick. This is exactly how I pictured myself to die…" _The blonde sarcastically thought. He closed his eyes not wanting to watch whatever he could before he lost his life.

In just a split second, the weight that was preventing him from moving had lightened. He opened his eyes to see the woman back in her normal form. His eyes widened however seeing that she was only wearing loincloth to cover her womanly areas. Aela was still holding him down and the poor blonde was finding it hard to keep his hormones down. Her body was just simply incredible in his view. Very curvaceous, a nice bust, smooth skin, but he didn't act to show it, "Why don't you kill me? You can do so right now."

"I wanted to know how you winded up at the stadium."

The blonde cocked an eyebrow, "What?"

"That's why I was following you."

His eyes closed for a brief moment and then opened to look up at her eyes, "I can't fully remember entirely."

Aela blinked a couple times, "You can't remember?"

The blonde shook his head, "All I can remember, was that I in a middle of a big experiment that I…" His eyes went wide.

"What's wrong?"

"_The experiment that was meant to travel in time…" _

"Are you okay?"

The blonde shook his head to snap out of his trace of thought, "Yeah, I'll be…" All of a sudden, his vision was starting to get rather blurry.

Aela saw his eyes began to slowly close on their own. She looked at his chest and saw that he was still bleeding, "We need to get you taken care of."

The huntress hopped off him and helped him up to his feet. She brought his arm around her shoulders and heard him mumbling. It was hard trying to figure out what he was saying, until he finally found it in him to say, "My suit…" Aela saw him point back towards a tree and saw his suit sitting on a branch. The huntress leaned him against a tree and ran back to get his suit. Once she got his suit, she saw his blades lying on the floor and quickly grabbed those as well.

She rushed back to the blonde and sheathed his katanas for him, "You wouldn't want to forget these, would ya?" She asked and placed his arm around her shoulders again. He chuckled lightly and instantly started coughing. Aela looked at him and began to regret turning into her werewolf form. She only wanted to follow him in town to get to know how he ended up here. She had no intentions on wanting to hurt him, but the way he caught her changed everything, "Hang in there."

_Later that evening_

_Jorrvaskr_

Aela was dressed back in her normal attire after having placed the blonde in bed. She treated his wound and managed to stop the bleeding. When she returned, she managed not to see anyone. They were most likely sleeping, or out taking a stroll. She decided to sit on a chair near the bed to wait for the blonde to wake up. Yes, after she brought him here, the blonde immediately passed out. The huntress began to regret having to change to her werewolf form to take him on. She began to see that this guy wasn't bad at all. Even though he slaughtered several back at the stadium, it was an act of defense. Seeing how the blonde was still lying there completely out, she decided to get some rest. She got up from the chair and looked down at his sleeping form once more, "See you in the morning." She said and blew the candle out that was on the nightstand.

* * *

_A group of scientists were all standing in a lab in front of a large circular frame, "Gentlemen! We have successfully completed our project!" An eruption of claps stormed the lab._

_The same man held out a small remote with a single button on it, "With this! This shall have our time travel portal up and going." Another wave of clapping erupted. _

_A man wearing a spandex suit (same outfit introduced earlier in chapter) came walking up to the frame, while the man continued speaking, "This man here has earned the right of being the one to test it out." The scientist turned to the man in the suit and held out the remote to him._

_The suited man took the remote and turned to face the group, "With this, I'll be going back in time to fix a mistake. No longer will I have to live and suffer in this current time. No longer, will I have to always look around wherever I go," He turned to face the frame, "I'm coming… Taku." The suited man pressed the button to the remote and waited. _

_Everyone remained looking at the frame waiting for the portal to open. To the side of the frame was the set-up for the specific day and year they wanted. The man working it had the right time on and saw that there was no portal opening. _

_The suited man pressed the button again, only to see that nothing happened. He turned to the man next to him, "What the hell's wrong?"_

"_I-I don't know." He replied, while just staring at the frame. _

"_This thing's a piece of…" He pounded the button and heard some clattering within the remote. The sound of metal clanging came from the remote, which then a portal opened. Drawing everyone's attention, the portal began to twist and fold in a wicked way. The sound of electricity surging all over the room became unbearable to listen, which caused the scientists to run for the exit. The suited man just remained standing in front of the portal and saw it extending towards him, "Shit." That was when the portal engulfed him._

The blonde's eyes snapped open. He leaned up and saw that he was in a room. Curiously, he looked around the room and saw some really old looking furniture. Looking down, he saw the covers were made out of some fur. He grabbed the covers and rubbed his thumb and index finger to feel how soft it was, _"Is this real?" _The door opened, which caused him to panic just a bit and decided to lie back down to act like he was asleep.

Aela walked in to see that the blonde was sleeping, but she knew damn well that he wasn't due to hearing him shuffle around just a second ago. The huntress narrowed her eyes, "Who do you think you're fooling?"

The blonde cursed to himself and leaned back up, "Thank you for healing me…" He tried to think of her name since he never caught it, "What's your name?" He asked not wanting to think any longer.

Aela walked to the bed and sat down on it, "I'm Aela." She examined his chest to see that his wound was doing just fine. Turning her gaze up to his face, she asked, "And what is yours?"

The man smiled slightly, "My name is, Naruto Uzumaki."

**A/N: Well, I finally got this chapter done. This has been sitting on Word for far too long. Anyway, quite a lengthy prologue, no? Okay, just to inform you all, Naruto will NOT become Dragonborn. Just no. I really don't have much to say since you all won't find out until… the next 2-3 chapters maybe. I apologize for any grammar problems.**

**If you have any questions please leave a review or PM me.**


End file.
